


Frozen Water

by Ladsalt



Category: Dystopia Rising (Live-Action Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Minor Character Death, Prayer, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladsalt/pseuds/Ladsalt
Summary: An old decompress piece of writing for my character:Petro Liam makes an exception to pray for those who have reached their evolutionary dead end.





	Frozen Water

You are not in the habit of praying for the dead. There is no evolution without life, and faith after all exists to help one cope with life so why waste prayer on those who have made the blissful step of escaping the mortal coil?

But you promised you'd say a prayer for Ace, who you do not know, but you promised. So you pray they are at peace and resting happily wherever dead minds free of the gravemind go.

The ones you made that promise to have since died too and you feel it extends to them so you say a similar prayer for the rest of Ed D's crew. Who you liked well enough... you think they were good people. You pray the glow guides those of them who can make it out of the mortis. You pray they know their paths and that the glow will guide them on it.

You do not say a prayer for your mother, which you have done before. Instead the thoughts that come to your mind are thanks. You wish she were here to hear you, but you thank her for everything. For the suffering you endured in her home that set you on the right path. The suffering that let the glow enter your life and spurred you to seek evolution. Evolution requires adversity to overcome, and you know now what your mother gave you is a gift.

And you thank her because you know as you always have...that she loved you, she meant well, and it was only the best she could do. You thank her for her sacrifice too. Accepting, for once without guilt, what you had done...she needed to die for you to walk this path.


End file.
